thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
Although she is techically the youngest of the Charmed Ones, Paige is definitely not the baby. She was raised as an only child away from her sisters and reunited with them after Prue's death. On the Show Paige Matthews is the youngest of the Charmed Ones. She was born of a forbidden relationship between Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Paige did not grow up with her sisters. She was brought to a church where Patty and Sam hoped a good home could be found for her. She was reunited with the sisters she didn't know about after the death of her oldest sister, Prue. Paige had several serious relationships, but none more serious than her relationship with parole officer, Henry Mitchell, who she married after knowing only a short time. They were pleasantly surprised less than a year into their marriage when they learned that Paige was pregnant. She gave birth to twins, Kat and Tamora, shortly after Piper gave birth to her youngest child and only daughter, Melinda, and shortly before Phoebe gave birth to her oldest child, daughter PJ. They gained a third child in Oh, Henry after Paige orbed him out of his dead mother's womb. In the Comics The Sourcebook "The unexpected consequence of a forbidden affair between Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter, Sam I grew up with adoptive parents, unaware of my magical family heritage. My situation inspired me to become a social worker, but that path was set aside a year after I found my family and learned that I was a witch. It wasn't until I became headmistress of Magic School that I found what might be my true calling guiding the next generation of magic users, though the politics of running a school were not for my temperament. "I felt the call of my sisters following Prue's death and together we reclaimed The Power of Three. I soon leanred that my magical gift was related to Prue's telekinesis, but with a Whitelighter twist of orbing objects instead of moving them. Part Whitelighter I also have the power to orb myself teleporting whereever I want to go on Earth or even "Up There." Among my other Whitelighter abilities, I can also heal wounds and hide my true identity through a magical glamour." Charmed Lives Paige is in Magic School library lecturing them about the Book of Shadows of the Warren/Halliwell line. One of the students named Jessalyn, is bored and says that instead of lectures given by middle aged, retired witches, she wants to practice magic. An offended Paige quickly responds that she is certainly not middle aged and that they are not retired but on a break since there haven't been many demons lately. Paige hands Jessalyn the Book of Shadows saying that if she wants to practice magic, that she can. Jessalyn reads the glamouring spell, but as soon as she finished casting the spell, she changes into a horrible, monstrous demon. Leo and Paige are surprised, she knew it would backfire, but it wasn't exactly what she thought would happen. She later fixed Jessalyn. No Rest for the Wicca Innocents Lost Mortal Enemies Unnatural Resources The Heir Up There Oh, Henry The All or Nothing Three Little Wiccans Last Witch Effort The Charmed Offensive Piper's Place Paige came to find Piper after she spent the afternoon with one of the fakes picking flowers for the opening. She drove the real Piper, as well as several of her multiples, back to the Manor to try and fix the problem. Cupid's Harrow Paige came to Halliwell's to help Piper with the rehearsal dinner for Mitchell Coopersmith, a distant relative of Coop's, and Bree Holcombe, Senator Holcombe's daughter. When Phoebe had a premonition that something bad was going to happen at the wedding she attended with her sisters, She went to try and help Mitchell's parents calm down and stop arguing about the cake. Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter The Heavens Can Wait Family Shatters Four's Company Quotes Volume 1﻿ *"What? I kinda missed kicking demon booty." - Innocents Lost Volume 2 *"All those suddenly on Neena's side, raise a hand." - The All or Nothing *"Onward, Warren witches! And other inspirational charge-type things!" - The Charmed Offensive Volume 3 *"They'd what? Notice the family resemblance? Coop's parents lived over two hundred years ago." - Cupid's Harrow *"Maybe it's better you're frozen. I don't think I could really explain what's going on anyway." - Four's Company Gallery Paige 019.png|The Sourcebook Paige 005.png|Charmed Lives Paige 004.png|Charmed Lives Paige 007.png|No Rest for the Wicca Paige 006.png|No Rest for the Wicca Paige 008.png|Innocents Lost Paige 010.png|Mortal Enemies Paige 009.png|Mortal Enemies Paige 011.png|Unnatural Resources Paige Unnatural Resources.jpg|Unnatural Resources Paige 003.png|Morality Bites Back Paige 012.png|Morality Bites Back Paige 002.png|The Heir Up There Paige 001.png|The Heir Up There Paige 013.png|Oh, Henry Paige 014.png|The All or Nothing Paige 016.png|Three Little Wiccans - Disguised as a Demon Paige 015.png|Three Little Wiccans Paige 017.png|Last Witch Effort Paige 018.png|The Charmed Offensive Paige 020.png|Piper's Place Paige 023.png|Cupid's Harrow Paige 024.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter THCW Paige.jpg|The Heavens Can Wait FS Paige.jpg|Family Shatters FC Paige.jpg|Four's Company Category:TV Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Alive